


Getting Used to the Idea of Us

by Manderine (Manderin3)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: But they're practically dating already, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, It's just not official yet lol, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Pearlina Week (Splatoon), Post-Final Fest, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderin3/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: On the night after the Final Fest, Pearl and Marina enjoy each other's company and look back on the times they shared together.(For Pearlina Week 2020 Day 6: Post-Final Fest)
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 23





	Getting Used to the Idea of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I've gone this long on ao3 without writing some sapphic content, especially considering I'm wlw myself lol. I figured I'd squeeze in a nice lil one shot for the ship week event going on! Thanks to the mods for organizing the event, you can check them out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PearlinaWeek) and [Tumblr](https://pearlinaweek.tumblr.com/) alongside the respective #PearlinaWeek tags on both sites. Enjoy!

Pearl was realizing that Marina had made her a more sentimental person. Back when she was on her own, Pearl always went through life at high speed, always in the moment and refusing to slow down. She was never concerned about anything else since she only had herself to look out for. Encountering Marina changed all that. 

Even if their initial meeting had been shorter than a chance passing, Pearl imagined she still would have been mesmerized by her. From her creativity, her eagerness to learn, and her limitless kindness, Pearl couldn’t be blamed for being totally enamored by Marina. To think that such a gal would bother to seek Pearl out up on that mountain over and over again was dumbfounding to her. 

Pearl had her initial anxieties, of course, and had waited to see how she would manage to screw up the random friendship that she salvaged; but Marina stayed. She wanted to make music with Pearl. 

Before either of them knew it, working together became as natural as breathing. From experimenting in the booth to honing Marina’s Inklish or even compromising on where they would get takeout, they were a team. For once, Pearl was no longer chasing after some unknown peak of fame or renown that was always miles away. She was happy just where she was with Marina at her side. 

However, this didn’t mean that their Inkopolis News gig was any pushover. Marina had expressed some hesitance due to her own fears, and Pearl found herself uncharacteristically ready to drop the offer if her partner wasn’t comfortable with it. Marina had reassured Pearl that she’d make do as she was encouraged by Pearl’s eagerness, who in turn vowed to be there for Marina at all times to back her up. As their careers jumped into full swing, Marina’s natural talents shone through, just as Pearl had expected. 

Seeing the Octoling now reclined on the couch in their shared apartment, Pearl reminescied on the confidence that had blossomed from within Marina since their early days on Nantai. The recent liberation of her fellow Octolings certainly helped, but Marina had also grown all on her own. Pearl was proud to think that she had a part in helping her achieve that. 

Marina’s long lashes sleepily blinked at Pearl; the two had slept in quite late the night before in the aftermath of the Final Fest and had been lounging around all day in their pajamas. Even though nighttime had crept in once again, neither of them had felt inclined to try to head to bed quite yet, so they decided to watch a movie and go from there. 

“Pearlie,” Marina asked, her voice drowsy, “aren’t you gonna bring the popcorn?” 

Pearl stopped, looking down at the bowl in her hands, realizing that she had been coming back from the kitchen to deliver said snack. Now she was just standing there like an eel in headlights. “Ach, right,” she piped up. “Must’ve spaced out.” 

A teasing smile played off of Marina’s lips as Pearl sat next to her and set the popcorn bowl between them. Pearl went ahead and took a few pieces as she checked the tv: it was one of the Fresh Fish sequels— a more mediocre one, but it’d do for tonight. 

“I tried to find the third one for you,” Marina said, “but I think it might’ve gotten taken down. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Nah, it’s all good. I’m too tired to get into Revenge of the Fish, anyways.” 

Marina nodded knowingly before hitting play and taking a few popped kernels for herself. She snuggled into the pink blanket draped over her, with her arm resting on the Pearl-themed squid cushion she always had with her. Pearl always found Marina’s little “getting comfy” rituals quite adorable. 

Pearl let her focus drift to the movie for a moment as its introduction started up, but was drawn back to Marina when she felt her head against Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl leaned into the touch, resting her hand a bit closer to Marina’s for her to take. Both of their fingers were a bit greasy from the popcorn, but neither of them minded. 

Marina ran her thumb over Pearl’s knuckles. “Do you remember our first Splatfest?” she asked. Pearl expected the question since Marina tended to get more cuddly when something was on her mind. Such pondering didn’t surprise Pearl since the Final Fest had just ended the day before, leaving nostalgia running high. Pearl certainly remembered it all fondly. 

Pearl smiled to herself as she responded: “Of course I do! You were so worried about people liking our music, but you crushed it just like I knew you would,” she said with a quiet chuckle. 

Marina’s cheeks flushed up in response. “Oh, hush! I was just nervous, okay?” she said, a light laughter to her protest. 

“Just don’t say I didn’t tell you so!” Pearl said, her own giggles rising a bit louder. 

All joking aside, Pearl noticed the deep look in Marina’s eyes as Pearl examined her expression. Marina obviously had more to say, and she continued: “It’s just so crazy to think about how long ago it was. That first time on stage together was so wonderful… and it only got even better after that!” 

Pearl nodded. If there was one thing her hearts could agree on, it would be that. 

“Just all those people cheering us on, celebrating together,” Marina said. “Especially last night! I never imagined it’d be that incredible!” 

Even though Pearl had won, her victory had been the least of her concerns. Her mind had been more focused on the fact that it was her last Splatfest with Marina, as well as how determined Pearl was to make it special. She remembered the moment when their scores were revealed; as competitive as they usually were, Marina had never looked happier in her whole life than at that moment. It made Pearl realize that Marina cherished their time together just as strongly as Pearl did. 

“I bet we ended it on a good note, didn’t we?” Pearl said, squeezing Marina’s hand. 

Marina smiled again. “Definitely!” She nuzzled her forehead against Pearl’s cheek. Despite her approaching closeness, Marina’s eyes darted away to avoid confrontation. “Though what I think made it so special for me is that you were always there by my side. I can’t thank you enough for that.” 

Pearl felt herself beginning to blush at Marina’s confession. “Aw, ‘Rina!” Pearl said, blinking away misty eyes that threatened to make her lose her composure. “You know I feel the same, right? This whole experience has been unforgettable because of you.” 

Marina sighs happily as Pearl brings her arm around Marina’s shoulder, her head brushing under Pearl’s chin. “Then we’ll stick together, you and I,” Marina promised. “I wouldn’t be happier anywhere else.” 

The bond that Pearl shared with Marina obviously delved deeper than friendship. It would be ridiculous to insist otherwise. Between all their shared moments— including helping save the world— they were inseparable. Pearl couldn’t imagine a life without Marina, for she had become a constant variable amidst all the whims that strung Pearl along. Maybe someday she would declare her feelings outright in some grandiose fashion that would rival the epic Killer Wail she dished out on the day they faced Tartar together. Not now, but soon. It was only a matter of waiting for the right time. 

Pearl felt Marina’s breath slowing down, as well as her own eyelids sinking deeper into resting shut for good. There was a good chance they would fall asleep this way, but neither of them could even begin to care about such a thing. Pearl let out a content hum, letting her eyes close. “Sounds like a deal,” she murmurs. “I’d be honored to hold you up to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come vibe with me on Twitter ([@DivineMemer](https://twitter.com/DivineMemer)) or Tumblr ([queenofepic](https://queenofepic.tumblr.com/).) I'm also gonna be on [Artfight](https://artfight.net/~Manderine) if you're interested in that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
